


A Fox, a Rabbit, a Dawn

by Intoxicated_Lynx



Series: Frenzy and Love in Bunnyburrow [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intoxicated_Lynx/pseuds/Intoxicated_Lynx
Summary: Gideon Grey and Stu Hopps have been business partners and friends for a while, but as the latter's inner, dormant passions are starting to boil over, he has but one mission: to get invited to the fox's earth.





	A Fox, a Rabbit, a Dawn

Car keys? Check.

Home keys? Check.

Pastries? Check.

And so, he was on his way.

Gideon Grey, the plump baker fox we all have learned to know, had started up his pink delivery van and begun his daily delivery routine. It was a beautiful June morning: The sun was rising, illuminating the distant edges of the fields slightly red while the households where he had to deliver his goods passed by one after another. This was almost a daily sight for him. You might think that life in this provincial town would be tedious, but the fox didn’t think so: The odd charm of the never-ending fields, fresh air, the nostalgia of his childhood and adolescence... all that made Bunnyburrow a perfect place for him to live in.

An hour of driving later the tod cornered his van in front of the last household where he had to stop by. The Hopp's family farm. A place really familiar to him after its master had offered him a business partnership.

After turning off the engine and stepping out of the van, Gideon opened the doors of the tailgate, carefully pulling out a tray full of carrot cupcakes before shutting the doors and starting to walk towards the rabbit family's massive house, the morning dew on the ground tickling his soles. As he reached the front door, he performed his signature knock: two sharp, fleet knocks followed by a longer, resounding one. It was evident that everyone in the house recognized it since the fox started to hear pealing and cheerful voices of children through the door. However, the voice of their mother ordering them to let her through followed the hum of conversation almost immediately and the baker didn't have to wait for long before the door was opened by the mistress of the farm, Bonnie Hopps.

"Why, Gideon, good morning! It's nice to see you!" she greeted with a smile on her face and stepped aside to let the tod in.

"Well good mornin' t' you too, Mrs. H," he answered, stepping inside as several little bunny boys and girls swarmed around his feet, hoping to get something to eat from the tray. "Ya know where Mr. H might be?"

"Oh, he should be in the kitchen doing dishes, dear! Now, all of you, what have I said about disturbing Gideon every time he visits us?"

As the children's hopes were crushed by their mother, they stopped badgering the baker, murmuring disappointedly while the tod chuckled and patted the head of one of the girls in the crowd. Maybe next time, you little rascals...

The fox didn't have to navigate much since he had visited the house numerous times before, soon arriving at the kitchen. There stood Stu Hopps, the stout, light-brown rabbit, in front of a huge pile of dishes. As soon as he heard someone enter the room, he stopped what he was doing and turned around, a toothy, big smile spreading across his face.

"Gid!" he yelled, quickly dried his paws, and leaped in front of Gideon in a very stereotypical, bunny-like way. "Always good to see you, boy! How's your Friday been so far?"

"Same as always, Mr. H. Ya know this 's mah last delivery before I head back to the bakery," the tod answered as he placed the tray on a counter next to him, quickly observing his surroundings and remembering the first time he had entered the Hopps household kitchen. He had come to sign his business partnership contract and was mesmerized how enormous it was with its myriad of domestic appliances, refrigerators, and deep freezers. But what could you expect from a family so large?

The pile of dishes behind the buck could have passed for a mountain.

"I see ya got paws full of, huh?"

Stu sighed and nodded vexedly.

"That's right, it's my turn to do the dishes today, and it's as deadly as ever..."

"Tell me 'bout it," Gideon agreed. "If I found a magic lamp with a genie in it, I'd wish 'im that dishes would clean themselves..."

The two business partners laughed and continued to chatter about their lives and plans for the day. For instance, Stu told how he had discovered a worm he had never seen before, mulling over the possibility that it could be an invasive species, while Gideon was excited about Travis coming to see his parents to Bunnyburrow in July. After high school, the ferret had moved to Europe as an exchange student, and although he eventually got back to his native continent, his hectic career meant that their friendship could only be a shadow of its former self, mostly just chatting online and calling each other every now and then. The fox really missed seeing his old friend, and now he finally had a chance to meet him face to face after a long time.

Around 30 minutes passed by until the baker eventually decided it was his time to leave.

"Well, I guess it's mah time to go now, Mr. H..." he said, picking up boxes that were laying on the counter next to him. "I'll come back next week like al-"

"Wait!" the farmer interrupted. "There's one more thing I'd like to discuss... Well, it's a favor, but anyway..."

Gideon raised his eyebrows in a surprised manner, lying the boxes back on the counter.

"Well, uh... you see, there's this baseball game I'd really like to see..." the buck began, beaming like an innocent child and looking straight into the younger male’s blue eyes. Then he frowned in annoyance. "But Bonnie and some of the womenfolk in this house want to watch 'Perfect House Does of Bunnyburrow'... And can you just guess when their program is airing...?"

It was obvious, but the fox decided to play dumb, sneering at the older male silently.

"...The same time my game starts..." Stu continued, completing his sentence while his right foot began to thump the floor. "Even though I told her a week ago that I'm not gonna miss that game, she just came to me this morning and said that she and a couple of the girls will be watching that awful, clearly scripted, boorish show! She does this every time 'cause she knows I can't say no to her!"

"Hey, I can relate t' that! Ma used t' watch somethin' as stupid as that when I still lived with mah folks... So, what're ya suggestin' me, Mr. H?"

The rabbit calmed down a bit and stopped thumping the floor beneath him.

"Uh.. well, if it's not too much to ask, could I possibly come by tonight and watch the game at your place? Maybe stay overnight?" His ears were drooping as he clasped his paws to beg Gideon. "Please, I've been waiting for this game for so long! I can bring some beer and snacks! And if you don't like beer, I can buy cider, or..."

"Hey, cool down! Yer more than welcome to visit or stay overnight at mah house, the couch's free anytime. It feels like it's been eons when someone visited mah humble abode, so I'd be really happy if ya came by!"

"..."

It took Stu a while to process what he had just heard, but then he almost jumped up and down out of sheer joy, brimming with childlike joy.

"Thank you so much! I'll be there at 7:30 PM, that's half an hour before the game starts! If that's okay for you, of course..."

"It's a deal then, but I'll warn ya, I really don't know anythin' 'bout baseball... But I'll try mah best t' keep up!"

"No fear of that! Someone sharing the game with me is good enough!"

Now that they had planned the evening, the baker was able to leave, at last. If he didn't hurry, he'd be late for opening! Picking up the ingredient boxes and wishing good-byes to Stu, the fox left the  
house and one eagerly waiting rabbit behind.

 

_7:50 PM, Gideon's Grey’s Real Good Baked Stuff_

 

"He's finally here!"

As the doorbell rang, Gideon woke up from his nap and got up from the couch where he had been sleeping for roughly a half an hour. Stu was twenty minutes late. The fox exited his condo to the stairway that led downstairs to his bakery and quickly strode a floor down. He immediately saw the rabbit through the window, standing outside with two heavy-looking plastic bags in his paws while wearing the same outfit he had had on in the morning, a purple flannel shirt with overalls. Unlike him, the tod had changed his work clothes into a black tank top and white sweat shorts.

Gideon let his guest in.

"Sorry for being late," the buck said, placing the bags on the floor and looking around the empty bakery. It was odd to see the place without plenty of customers mingling around. "The lines were long as hell and the cashier was slow as a sloth!"

"Well, now we don't have to wait half an hour, do we?" the younger male pointed out and patted Stu's back before grabbing the bags from the ground. "Now, let me show ya the way to mah humble home!"

Gideon escorted the rabbit upstairs, and as he opened the door to his condo, the older male saw for the first time in his life where the fox, or any fox for that matter, lived.

The kitchen was on the right side from his perspective. It was an open one and surprisingly small and simple for a baker: one side consisted of just a counter (around which there were two bar stools), a stove, and an oven while on the other side there was a fridge, a sink and a dishwasher for the dishes, a microwave, a coffee maker, and two cupboards on the wall. The area looked a bit naked with its lack of decor, although there was a red vase on the counter and a couple of magnets on the fridge. The two sides were also separated by a dark green rug.

Turning his head left, he was now looking at an area that could be loosely called a living room. It was dominated by a dark brown couch that could seat approximately three tiger-sized mammals, while facing away from the front door, towards a wooden tv stand with three compartment units in it. Two of them, which were on the sides, had some movies and console games in them, while in the middle one laid an old DVD-VCR combo and on top of that a console just as old as the former. The television on the stand seemed to have at least a 40-inch screen and was fairly modern, albeit not brand-new. The tv suite and the couch were separated by a light-wooden coffee table while a big, rusty red carpet covered the floor.

So, the two areas visible from the front door, the kitchen and the living "room", were all open space. There were no windows, which was quite peculiar to the rabbit. The floor was light lamination, the walls were covered by some sort of autumn themed wallpaper, and the ceiling was wood, dark brown. However, if you looked right, to the left side of the kitchen, you would see a dark brown door that would lead to Gideon's bedroom, whereas if you turned your head to the left you'd see two doors of the same color. One in the left had a small plate that said "Cleaning" and the other one's plate said "Bathroom".

Now the buck had seen the tod's condo, or at least the kitchen and the living room. Even if it was nothing compared to his own when it came to size, the quest could still feel the coziness that reigned around him.

"This place ain't usually so clean. I vacuumed the floors, mopped, and dusted every single surface, but I don't do that on a weekly basis." Gideon remarked as he carried the shopping bags onto the coffee table. "I doubt you'd like it if ya saw it in its natural state..."

"Nonsense, don't always be so modest, Gid! This place is simply amazing! You don't have to commute at all, just like me... And oh my, this furniture and design!"

"Yeah, I kinda hit a jackpot cuz I could set up mah bakery downstairs and live upstairs, not t' even mention the fact this place 's right in the town center. And my ma was the one that got me all this stuff, she's crazy 'bout this "interior décor" thing. She calls this space 'the encroaching beauty of fall..."

"Well, your mother seems to be a prudent woman 'cause this is a lot nicer than you might think..." Stu said, still looking at his surroundings and inhaling the musky vulpine scent before wandering towards the couch, taking out a six-pack of beer and apple cider from one of the bags laying on the coffee table and then a back of nacho chips and a bar of chocolate from the other. "I had no I idea what kind of alcohol or snack you like so I just picked a bit of everything..."

"No biggie..." Gideon reassured, pleasantly flustered that his friend had been so thoughtful, and sat in the middle of the couch. "I like all sorts of drinks and snacks so yer choices were fine, Mr. H..."

The rabbit was relieved and hopped next to the tod, on the right side of the couch.

"Well, that's good to hear," he said, grabbing two cans of beer from the six-pack on the table and tossed one of them to his friend. "And stop with that 'Mr. H' thing, boy. This is our free time, so just call me Stu!"

The fox caught the beer can flying in the air with his right paw and opened it before raising it to the air to raise a toast.

"Well then, to Stu's team!"

"To my team!"

As the game went on for a while, the two friends conversed so much that they almost forgot its existence. Yes, Stu had explained the basic rules of the game while Gideon found himself sincerely interested in the culture around baseball, but the former was enjoying the younger male's companion to the point where his mind started to think funny thoughts, partly due to the alcohol in his system and partly due to the lust that had been piling up in him for quite some time.

After he had married Bonnie, Stu had felt a certain emptiness when it came to his sex life. No, he had a happy marriage, but he still longed for the times when he was free to satisfy his bisexual side and travel outside the town to hook-up with other bucks, sheep, beavers, and even with predators. Since predators happened to become his favorite males, befriending Gideon Grey didn't help him to get rid of his wistfulness for the past at all. After the tod had started to work with him, the rabbit couldn't help but gawk at his robust build, strong paws, fluffy fur, and, last but not least, sharp fangs and teeth.  
All that stirred odd sensation within.

.  
.  
.

"Well, gotta say it's been a fun evening!" the buck said and picked up the last two beer cans, tossing the other one to Gideon. The game had ended, lasting almost three hours and unfortunately for the buck, his team had lost. "You seem to understand sports pretty well, I see!"

"Yeah, one of mah older brothers, Gerald, was a huge jock when I was a pup. He wanted to become a pro basketballer," the fox answered, opening the can he caught from the air. "Too bad it never worked out fer him, so now he's a coach fer juniors or somethin'."

"Oh, well, that's too bad…"

"Yeah, but he's satisfied with his life nonetheless..."

An awkward silence fell to the room. Though the atmosphere was slightly tense, the older male thought that now it was his chance to make his move.

"So... Gid. I gotta say again that you've got a swell place," he said, giving Gideon a friendly smile. The rabbit had no idea whether he would be smitten with sweet words, but it was worth a shot. "You've gotta thriving bakery, you're still really young and fairly good-looking. Not to even mention that you're such a good company! It's a shame you've got no vixen to share your life with..."

The younger male blushed madly. Normally he would be embarrassed and have problems answering, but thanks to alcohol's relaxing effect, he was able to say something back almost immediately.

"Well, I gotta say that I don't consider mahself that handsome. Foxes are supposed to be slender, agile Casanovas, but I'm just a clumsy, fat couch potato who's a baker on top of everything," he chuckled while sipping his drink and patted his stomach with his free paw. "I've never got the charms to approach vixens, let alone to woo 'em!"

"Well, you'll find a woman someday, I'm sure of that..." Stu said, pouring the rest of the beer into his mouth. He then swallowed all of it with one single gulp and decided to make his final strike. "...Unless the reason why you've got no vixens is that you... don't prefer their company?"

As Gideon heard this, some of the beer almost went down the wrong way.

"Oh jeez, uh... that came completely out of blue, Stu..." Gideon coughed. "Yer suggestin' that I... like... uh..."

"Gideon, let's talk like two adults here. You really stand out with your... eccentricity," the rabbit said cunningly. "You're an unmarried entrepreneur in mid-twenties, you have no pups from previous marriages or anything... it's only natural that mammals would be suspicious about your nature."

"I- I have t' say I can't understand why yer askin' me 'bout... this thing, Mr..."

"Stu! Just Stu, okay? And I'm not being curious for nothing, 'cause I'm not just your business partner but also a friend, right? Now that I mention it, these days you're one of my only friends I see outside my work, so I really don't like it if there are secrets between us, okay? You already know my sex life with Bonnie is dead, so..."

"Sir, I didn't, and that's embarrassing..."

"Well, now you know. Moreover, don't call me a sir anymore! Call me... what does your generation say... dude? So, anyway, tell me the truth about your nature, Gideon."

The fox tilted his head and scratched his brow, frowning perplexedly while slowly blushing redder and redder.

"Is... there somethin' wrong with mah nature, 'cuz..."

"No! No, no, no! Not at all, I didn't mean it that way!" Stu yelled. "It's completely natural and I've never considered it as anything to be ashamed of! When it comes to folks like you, we lagomorphs were trailblazers of giving you the rights you deserve, beingthe first to decriminalize it, back in 1896, after all. But you have to be that progressive when so many of us are like that, and the amount just becomes bigger after each generation! I guess it's some sort of a biological thing 'cause we're pretty overpopulated already and..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a second..." Gideon interrupted, waving his arms around. "What does any of this have t' do with me fancying other species as well?"

Stu stopped his chaotic defense for sexual minorities and blinked bemusedly. What?

"I mean, I was taught that interspecies relationships ain't that weird among vulpines, at least if it's with a mammal whose species is close to us. Many of us date or have other canines as lifelong mates, even mah aunt fell in love with a steady golden jackal guy after her divorce with a tod and started a blended family with her two sons and his one daughter. Also, I..."

Oh, now Stu understood. His friend had thought he was talking about his species preferences. Close enough, Gid.

"Okay, stop, my boy..." the rabbit chuckled, interrupting the fox. He ruminated about the recent conversation. The younger male had the hots for other species, which was reassuring to hear, but it also seems like he had a sexually progressive upbringing... perfect.

"Tell me about the other side of your nature now."

...

"I already told you I fancy many species..."

Oh goddamnit, he still didn't get it.

"ARE YOU GAY?!" the rabbit snapped, quickly jumping up to stand on the couch and yelled his words at the dumbfounded fox. "...Or bi... or... whatever, just tell me already!"

Gideon's brain progressed Stu's words and then it hit him. His lips formed a wide circle as to say "oh" and then he began to blush again. ¨

"Well, regardin' that, um... why do you wanna know such..."

"Just tell me already, Gid, I've already said I won't judge you... Or do I have to begin my tirade again?"

"No, no! Okay, I'll tell you, just you wait"

The fox closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Was he seriously considering Stu trustworthy enough? Only his parents, brothers, and Travis knew about it and even though they were supportive, Gideon was still greatly self-conscious about the whole thing. However, the alcohol in his system and the ever-growing bond with the rabbit pushed him to reveal the truth.

"Ugh, okay, I'm gay. Is that the answer you wanted?"

"YES!" the buck yelled triumphantly, clenching his fists and jumping up on the couch. Gideon looked at him like he was a lunatic, and soon the older male realized how ridiculous his little act was and got a grip on himself. "I-I mean, 'yes' because I wanted you to open up! I feel like we're even closer now.

He then sat down and edged closer to the tod’s sturdy flank, eventually finding himself leaning to it. Although this was mostly just paternal comfort, Stu had his lewd intentions behind the gesture: just feeling the heat through Gideon's clothes and hearing his breath this close while practically being soaked in his musk was worth so many of his old porn tapes that were growing dusty in his secret stash  
back in the Hopps household. If necessary, he could blame alcohol for his behavior if things took a wrong turn. So far, however, the younger male seemed to be caught in the trap.

"Eh, I really appreciate it, pal," he said and patted his friend's shoulder in turn, only to make the older male even happier in his current position. He still felt bashful but was slowly starting to feel more comfortable. "It's been a while since I had to open up about it, so sorry if I'm a bit tongue-tied..."

"Has it been that hard for you?"

"Not really, at least ever since I told Travis. I think that happened... when we were 15? Oh yeah, the summer before mah freshman year in high school. I was so happy when he told me it's fine. My brothers understand it as well, they've all been supportive so supportive! And my parents, well, they..."

Gideon then closed his eyes and exhaled heavy-heartedly, his shoulders dropping a bit.

"They say they love me no matter what and I truly believe they're telling me the truth, but... I still can't scratch that they looked slightly disappointed when I came out to them two years ago. The thing is, my parents are already in their mid-50s and are longing to be grandparents..."

"Wait, you've told me you've got three nephews and a niece, so..."

"Well, yeah, my older brother has been productive, but since he's in a rift with ma and pa they 'don't count'. Once they heard I'm gay, they had to scratch one possible grandchild-giver out of their list, so I think they're a bit upset...Now they're pressuring my little brother who's still just 21 and studying in college. Like he has any darn time to think about spreading his seed..."

Stu asked whether his little brother would make children or not. The tod snorted.

"Dunno. Haven't talked 'bout it much with him. The only thing I know is that he'd like to have kids, but only after his studies are over and when he's got a steady job. Ironically, ma and pa get him so stressed out at the expense of his school life that they're actually hurtin' his chances to meet a nice vixen. Also, the whole idea of making kids just to please our folks doesn't appeal to lil' bro..."

"Sounds like your brother has the right idea... You need to get your own life straight before creating a new one. My advice for him would be to just try to endure it, but at the same telling your folks not to pressure him too much. Otherwise, he might become embittered and not even let them see his kids once he becomes a dad. Trust me, I'm a rabbit, I've seen some family drama going down in my life!"

Gideon chuckled and the two silenced for a while. Since his friend had been so nice to him, he patted the rabbit's left shoulder, his paws movement eventually slowing and slowing until it finally stopped.

Now the fox's stout arm was wound around Stu and though he wasn't aware of, the older male already felt like snuggling with his secret crush. He could feel the warmth in his belly and the stiffening in his pants.

Suddenly, the younger male broke the silence.

"What did your parents think when they heard you're bi?"

Stu startled, looked up to the fox and, in turn, blushed.

"How the hell you know that?"

"Pardon me, but one of your youngest sons, I think his name is... Derek? Derrick? Dunno, but anyway, a half a year ago or so one of your sons asked me if he could work fer me this summer so he could get experience in baking. I was more than happy t' consider hirin' a trainee, especially when this boy happened t' be an acquaintance, so we chat for a bit. Our talk lasted fer a while and somehow, we got t' the subject of stereotypes surroundin' bakers..."

.  
.  
.

"Mr. Gr- I mean Gideon, can I ask something personal?"

"Sure, kiddo, go ahead!"

"Well, I was just wondering what your family and friends think about you... having a job not traditionally masculine..."

It was a tangy November morning. There had been showers during the night, but now the rain had stopped, still leaving the sky ominously gray as the harvest had been done a month ago, now the once so colorful fields looking oddly naked, nothing growing in them.

Gideon Grey was wearing a warm, pink jacket with his bakery's logo on its back, a beanie of the same color, and blue jeans while standing in front of his well-known delivery van, slightly leaning against its hood. In front of him stood a 14-year-old black rabbit boy around three feet tall, his head reaching Gideon's chin level. This rabbit's name was Derek. Contrary to the fox, he was wearing clothes not so convenient for the bleak weather: gray sweatpants, a camouflage-patterned hoodie, and a white cap. He also had glasses with quadrangular frames.

"Ah, now that you ask, no one has ever told me I'd be... uh, what's the word, effeminate for being a baker. The top tv chefs are all men, so why not bakers, right?" Gideon answered while chuckling. "But I gotta admit, I was pretty self-conscious about it when I was a pup. If you know my ol' pal Travis, we used to share all our secrets together, but the fact I fancied becoming a baker... I didn't reveal that until  
I was 12. But he was just happy to hear that because 'He can eat at my bakery fer free', bwahaha!"

"Well, that's nice to hear! But... how about your parents and brothers? You have two brothers, right? And I've seen your father once or twice at the town center and he looks really stern..."

"Eh, don't let his looks fool you too much... He may be strict and bad at expressin' his emotions, but he's actually really supportive. Neither he nor my mom was unsatisfied when I told 'em 'bout mah career choice. I was 18 at the time and especially mah older brother was happy to find out I enjoyed doin' somethin' else than... bullyin' and tormentin' my peers at school..."

Derek gave the tod a sympathetic smile, knowing that this subject was hard for him. Nevertheless, Gideon didn't seem to care about it so much at the moment, as he continued with a question of his own:

"Why are you asking me 'bout this? Afraid your dad wouldn't like you becomin' a baker?"

"No, nothing like that, it's just that..." the rabbit began but started to struggle with his words, stuttering a bit and scratching the back of his head. "I just don't want to be seen as... okay, hear me out, I don't have anything against homosexuality, but I don't want others to think I'm gay just because I like to do something that's not inherently seen as manly!"

Gideon tilted his head and grinned, knowing very well that social pressure is hard for teenagers, especially in the era of social media. Derek sighed.

"You're a fox and many rabbits didn't like it when you attended school here, right? Even though it's a thing you can't help! School can be a shit environment if you don't fit the majority... Especially in Bunnyburrow, even if things have gotten better... I don't want to be the target of certain douchebags and their narrow-minded circle jerk. If you know what that word means."

"Hey, I have a 15-year-ol' nephew, I'm really well-informed 'bout the hip words youngsters use these days! Besides, I'm only in my mid-20s myself!" Gideon laughed and crossed his arms, kicking a rock on the ground in front of him and reminiscing his own adolescence a bit. He surely didn't miss school. If Travis hadn't been in the same class with him, he wouldn't have even gone there. He would have demanded to be homeschooled. The teachers were biased, his peers were both afraid and hateful towards him, getting bad grades and detentions made the relationship with his parents tense... What a miserable swarm of memories. The fox wanted to erase these recollections away, for now, so he asked the young buck another question:

"So, what would your pa say if he thought you swung to the home team?"

"Pft, the old man wouldn't give a damn, just a cringeworthy speech or uh... sex-ed time or something, haha! I mean, how could you be mad at a having another gay son when you already got 23 and you  
yourself had three male partners before... oh!"

Gideon didn't even have time to think over what the rabbit had said before Derek gulped audibly while his left foot began to thump against the wet asphalt surface.

"You... did not hear that..." the rabbit said, his face contorted with guilt as he took a couple steps back. Then, unexpectedly like a lightning from a clear sky, Derek dashed away, jumping over the ditch that separated the road and the Hopps' fields while shouting:

"Bye! Thanks for agreeing to meet me after your delivery! I'll come by some day after school to talk more! And you did not hear about the thing I said about pa!"

.  
.  
.

"Looks like someone needs a reprimand for running off at the mouth..." Stu said surly but ended up sighing. "Eh, I would've told you sometime in the near future, would've just preferred to tell that myself..."

"Is it true... if it's not too embarrassing for you... that you had three..."

"Four. Four men before I met Bonnie. Bucks named Richard, Gary, Dale, and Ronald... all of them in the course of six months. They were mostly just sex partners for me, nothing serious. Just carefree sex and moonshine... lots of it. I was 19 years old and really immature at the time..."

Gideon blushed a bit when imagining Stu having drunk sex with various bunnies.

"So, uh... when ya met Bonnie... after that, you've had no sex with men?"

"Well, I have had. See, when we got married, she said she won't see anything unless it's another woman. That's a common practice among lagomorphs if the husband is bisexual. Besides, she even wanted to be a spectator sometimes, but that was back in our early years of being together when she had crazy libido..."

"Well that was somethin' I didn't need to know 'bout..." the younger male thought.

Stu then grinned cunningly.

"But you know, even though Bunnyburrow has probably millions of gay men, I haven't met any worthy for the past two years... Until just lately..."

As he said this, still leaning on Gideon's left flank, he raised his right paw onto the fox's left thigh and began to move it sensually towards his crotch. The tod startled, naturally, as any other inexperienced mammal would, but didn't get the chance to open his mouth and raise any objections when the buck suddenly stopped, jumping up to his feet and grabbing his friend’s right paw.

"You know, I used to be a huge jerk towards predators, but at the same time, I've always liked the... wildness of your kind," he said, placing his left paw on top of the much bigger one he was holding and closed them together. "Those sharp claws, rough pads, muscular arms, and such things..."

Meanwhile, Gideon was staring at his friend and breathing heavily, in and out. Had his friend lost his marbles? It couldn't have been the result of drinking too much since he only had drunk a couple of beers and ciders, he wasn't the size of a mouse after all. Stu's unconventional behavior made the fox slightly embarrassed, yet something was starting to build up inside the latter. Weird, sudden ardor.

This soon resulted in a growing pressure in his underwear, which got him to squirm uncomfortably.

"Feeling good down there, hm?" the rabbit teased impishly and winked at the tod, still caressing his paw. Of course, he couldn't have possibly fooled the old buck. "He-he! But don't worry, you're not alone..."

In confusion, Gideon glanced down and saw that Stu wasn't lying: there was a small but clear line of a bulge on the denim surface of the rabbit's overalls. The older male wasn't trying to hide it at all, almost as if he was proudly displaying it, unlike our poor fox, whose loose shorts didn't hold back his manhood the slightest, but, if anything, made his crotch resemble a hillock.

"Mr. H, I, uh... this, uh, I'm so sorry, b-but this isn't really..."

"Stu. It's Stu, for the last time, Gid. And you've watched too many teen movies if you're going to tell me that this isn't what it looks like!"

"No, seriously, Mr... uh, Stu, I-I don't know why this 's happenin' t' me all of a sudden but..."

Stu let go of Gideon's paw, jumped between the fox's legs, and grasped his tank top.

"Listen here..." he whispered, pulling the tod's face a bit closer to his own. "You have a boner 'cause you like me. Dunno if it's just a one-night stand kind of liking or something deeper, but I don't care.  
That's just a fact. And another fact is that I want you... If you're not too blind to see it."

The rabbit let out a faint snort and then smiled, not mischievously but genuinely happily.

"Gosh, if you knew how long I've wanted this moment to happen. I think ever since the first week you started to work for us... Before that, you were a predator I gave a chance of earning my trust, so I kept an eye on you. That Gideon Grey kid sure is a brilliant baker, I thought. But what a menace he used to be for the town back in the day, better watch out for him, maybe this is his vile plot to eat me and my family...”

Despite his awkward position, Gideon grinned to Stu's past paranoia

"Anyway... once you started to work for us, I stopped being cautious around you. I began to trust you, not only as a business partner but as a friend. I liked to spy on you every time you came by or we visited your bakery..." the buck continued, now rubbing his bulge and lightly thumping his right foot onto the couch. "You may not see it yourself, but you are a handsome man... Maybe you don't have the slender build most foxes have but you've got strength! Maybe it runs in the family... your older brother plays basketball, right? Either way, just imagining your strength just makes me a really horny..."

Having said this the rabbit slid his left foot under the fox's bulge. While the latter winced out of embarrassment and arousal, the former had reached the point where mere words wouldn't be enough: he clung to the collar of his friend's tank top and pulled his head lower. Now their muzzles were almost touching each other. Gideon could feel the older male's warm, heavy breath.

"Here goes nothing..." the buck thought, closing his eyes, and finally pulling his friend's snout against his own to kiss him. His tongue slid inside the fox's mouth, went through the rows of sharp teeth, and then met the bigger tongue, almost five times larger. The rabbit let go off the tank top and moved the paw onto Gideon's left shoulder, starting to caress it while the tod was too shocked to react in any way. He wasn't a kissless virgin, but demeanor this unpredictable would startle any mammal. By looking at his awkward, minuscule response, you could make the assumption that he was feeling uncomfortable, but that wasn't the case: his breath got even heavier, his heart was racing, and if his member hadn't been hard enough, now even his knot was starting to come out of its prepuce. He was totally enjoying it

After around ten seconds of action, Stu pulled out of the kiss. Wiping his muzzle dry he looked up to the bewildered face of his friend and smiled.

"Well, how was that, Gid? Good, huh?"

"…Uh, I've... never gotten a smooch like that..."

"But you liked it?"

Gideon pursed up his lips for a while, pondering what to answer, and then grinned bashfully.

"Yeah... I... uh, loved it..."

"Good, that settles it then!" Stu shouted out bombastically, took the fox's paw and began to drag him towards the door that, supposedly to him, would lead to the bedroom. The host, however, stopped these intentions by simply sitting back on the cough, the force of his weight making the older male's efforts useless.

"Hey, what the..."

"I don't know, Mr. H, I really don't..."

Stu looked up to the fox, slowly letting his arms fall down before he jumped back first onto the coffee table, scratching the back of his right ear while looking at his friend inquiringly. Gideon sighed.

"Look, Stu, I really liked... the kiss... I, uh... I've never gotten anything that... hot, I guess..." the fox said shyly, still blushing and looking at his feet. He then snorted faintly and poked the tip of his erection. "And, uh... you can see I, um... I'm feeling good at the moment..."

"Yeah..." Stu said quietly, smiling sympathetically.

Gideon then frowned a bit, closing his eyes and sighed.

"But... I don't know now if I want to do anything else... I wouldn't know how to do... that stuff and just disappoint you..." he said and bit his lower lip. "I've never done it with anyone... nothing except kissing... and you, uh... you're... experienced and stuff... now you're just drunk and saying all those nice things about me..."

"Gideon, that's bull!" the rabbit interrupted "I know a good man when I see one. If I was drunk enough to lose my ability to be a judge of character, I wouldn't be able to speak anymore. I'd be humping your leg at this point."

The fox shook his head in disbelief but couldn't hold back a smile while Stu hopped off the coffee table, determined to make his final move. He raised his right paw and offered it to the younger male.

"I want you, Gid. I have wanted you more than anyone else in the past year. Not even Bonnie, I... I love her, but still... I want to do that with you..." he said, his voice stammering a bit out of excitement. "I promise I'll teach you; you wouldn't be the first one... I'll make a night you won't forget, if I may use these worn-out clichés. And you will please me, don't worry about that. So now... do you want to fuck with this horny bunny?"

Gideon pursed up his lips, eyeing the rabbit's lifted paw.

"What if I say no?"

"Then I have to take a carrot out of your fridge and pimp it with my tailhole."

It seemed like you couldn't get a serious answer out of Stu. The tod was all-smiles, not only because of the rabbit's lewd jokes but also because he had made up his mind: he'd accept the offer. Maybe he'd feel odd being around Bonnie for the rest of his life for having sex with her husband, but he didn't care. It wasn't the alcohol in him that made him suddenly so carefree, but the genuine affection he felt towards his friend. Besides, if it was true that the mistress of the Hopps household had given permission to mate with other men if such desire ever took over Stu, it was her word. There was nothing to lose.

 

"You know what, Mr. H? I want to!" Gideon said, stood up from the couch and grabbed the rabbit's paw. "I guess, uh, we should be starting then, huh...?"

The buck’s eyes flew wide open immediately as his friend agreed to his offer. He looked up to the fox, then back to the paw he was holding. Back to the fox, back to the paw. Then, slowly, his mouth opened to the biggest smile ever as he whooped joyfully, jumping up and down while giving kisses to the back of his friend's paw.

"Dear Lord, I can't believe it to be true!" the rabbit yelled. "I was sure for a moment that you're going to give it a miss, but gosh Gid, you said yes! Praise the almighty carrot Gods you said yes!"

"Do such exist?"

"Eh, I've got no clue. My ancestors probably had a God or a Goddess for every single vegetable in their ancient religion, BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE GIDEON GREY WANTS TO HAVE SEX WITH ME!  
Alright, where are the showers, boy? We must wash before the action..."

And just like that, Stu began to drag Gideon again, this time without a struggle because the fox followed his friend voluntarily. Everything was happening so quickly that he didn’t even realize that he already was in the bathroom.

It was evident that the tod had been exceedingly thoughtful of his friend's visit, since the bathroom had been tidied up and was squeaky clean, smelling like lemon. There were obviously the necessities, like a shower, toilet seat, sink, and a neat bathroom cabinet with mirrored doors, but the thing that caught the visitor's eye was the design elements. The black and white floor tiles were small and triangle-shaped, while bit bigger square-shaped tiles of the same color covered the walls. The ceiling was light wood and had two bright led lamps recessed into it. When it came to a bathtub there was none, just a shower, but its panel was a massaging one. The shower curtain was plain white, the two towels hanging on the wall-hooks black. All in all, better what you would expect from a young man's bathroom.

"Do I even need to ask who designed this room..."

"Yeah, ma hired some folks who revamped the whole condo... she doesn't call this bathroom anything special, though..."

"It looks nice nonetheless..."

The two stood there for a moment, Stu nodding politely while Gideon smiled at his friend for being so impressed. Then the awkwardness hit as they remembered what they were about to do.

"So, uh..." the fox muttered under his breath, focusing on not to stutter too much. "I-I guess we better, uh... better take our clothes off, huh?"

"Well, showering with clothes on would be hard, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, haha… So, like... you wanna... uh... that I go first or..."

"I mean, we can undress together if it's easier for you that way..."

Stu didn't wait for the fox's answer as he went for the suspenders of his overalls, quickly untying them and letting them drop to his knees before he stepped out of the denim bundle and kicked it by the door, revealing his chunky legs and the bulge in his white underwear. Gideon decided to do something in return, taking down his shorts. Although his member had gone a bit limp due to the earlier hassle, it started to slowly twitch and grow back to its full size in his blue boxers. In the meanwhile, Stu unbuttoned his flannel shirt, eyeing his friend's exposed lower body before tossing the shirt on top of the growing heap of clothes. Lastly, Gideon took off his tank top.

Now everything that was left on was their underwear.

"Blue boxers, huh? They really harmonize with your, um... beautiful, sky blue eyes."

"Ya sure have a weird ability of always comin' up with compliments, huh?"

"Well, you seem to like them, judging you're blushing redder than a ripe tomato..."

The tod did feel the heat on his cheeks but was too caught up in the moment to care. There wasn't really anything to hide from his friend anymore, apart from one thing, and to fix that he decided to take the initiative for once.

"So, um... what would ya say if we, uh... took off our underwear at the same time...?"

"A-ha, well look who's gained his confidence! Was just about to suggest that we'd do so, but my horny fox boy beat me to it..."

Gideon shook his head bashfully but grinned nonetheless before grabbing the waistband of his boxers, slipping his thumb under it. Stu did the same.

"Alright boy, in three?"

"I guess so..."

"Think hard, there's no backing off after this... Once you get rabbit it'll become a habit, as they say..."

"I thought it was 'once you go yak you never go back' or somethin' dumb like that..."

"Yeah, I've heard of that version too, but I've proven myself that it's false... Anyway, I'll start counting now! One..."

Gideon hardly had any time to digest his friend's joke before his mind emptied of the previous conversation, fixating on the dramatic countdown that was about to begin. Even though he wasn't a pre-pubescent boy worrying about his size anymore, the fox still felt there was a chance that Stu could be disappointed; he had seen some fellow-vulpine penises before in porn and wondered if they had been manipulated in some way, that's how big his kind could get. Given the rabbit's experience, the younger male could only assume that he had some sort of expectations for his length and girth.

But while trying to push those concerns away...

Two...

One!

Stu had taken a head start and pulled down his underpants with such pace that his penis downright sprang out, swinging around a bit before coming to halt as the tod’s eyes flew wide open in a mix of surprise and embarrassment. But it was almost like an unknown force was controlling him because he didn't hesitate a second before removing his own boxers as well and throwing them away.

Now that his member had joined the state of liberation from undergarments, the rabbit was able to marvel at it in awe, looking like a child in a candy store.

"Now that's a large-caliber gun you've got there, Gid!"

The size of his penis had always been one of his few physical traits the fox was truly proud of. As silly as it was in retrospect, one of the biggest insecurities he had suffered from on the threshold of puberty was not the realization of his interest in the same-sex or the annoying whims of his breaking voice, but whether his size would be adequate compared to other vulpine boys of his age. Having been teased viciously about his weight by pretty much everyone with the exception of his family and Travis, Gideon's self-esteem had taken a hit after hit all his life prior to his teens and even after that, so a possibly small member would've been another reason to be dissatisfied with himself. Luckily, it grew to be noticeably bigger than what his species had on average, the only downside being that sudden erections in public were harder to hide, but that was a price he was ready to pay.

"Wow... I've never seen a non-wolf canine cock that fucking big in real life..."

The younger male snorted.

"Shucks, 's so embarrassing... I feel like you're tryin' to grade me like a... um, a pie... in a pie competition..."

Fidgeting his paws, he nervously watched as Stu began to slowly walk around him, excitedly studying every inch of his friend’s body.

"Hm, oh boy, if I'd have to evaluate you, you'd get an A+ any day..." he mumbled, mostly to himself, as he finished orbiting Gideon and stopped in the same spot he was originally standing. "You've got good muscles and the layer of fat over them just makes you look more... proud and handsome. You really are a hot tod."

"Thanks again... Doing physical labor around the bakery does pay off, right?"

"Too right! So, about your cock... how big is it, precisely? Length, girth...?"

The fox was taken aback a bit by such a blunt question.

"The hell I'm supposed to know that?!"

"Oh, give me a break!" the rabbit scoffed amusedly and crossed his arms, giving the tod an incredulous look. "I'm a father of over a hundred sons, so don't act all innocent! All males measure their dicks at some point, even caught a couple of my boys red-pawed! So, how is it??"

The fox looked bashfully away for a second and let out a faint snort.

"It's been so long when I measured it, but I guess 's like... 5'9'' or somethin' like that... dunno ‘bout the girth..."

"Sheesh, I figured it would be that huge by just looking at it... the girth's also great, no need to measure that..." Stu murmured. "And those balls... they're like... around the size of plums, I think...?"

"Alright, enough!" Gideon interrupted out of embarrassment but still smiling a bit. He did enjoy being complimented but being under such a one-sided observation wasn't fair at all in his opinion. "All boys measure their dicks at some point, huh? You were once a young buck, so I demand you t' tell me yer size too!"

"With pleasure!" Stu responded and bowed to Gideon in a humorous manner. "The whole package is pretty average, the length's around 3'5'' and the diameter is 1'1'' or so, which makes its girth 3'7''. Only my balls are a bit bigger than the average."

As the older male was describing the elaborate measurements of his privates, the fox eyed them up. The member did look exactly like every other lagomorph one he had seen on the internet: it was pale red, had a small bump on the base, began to slightly narrow in the midway before the tip thickened again. The shape almost resembled a nursing bottle to him. It was pointing rock-hard towards the ceiling and being accompanied by two testicles that were roughly the size of big grapes.

"Well, ya put a lot of effort into measuring yer family jewels, to say the least... And fer a man in his late 40s, yer hard-on's still as perky as ever...

"Hey, it's not a secret that rabbits are... well, more interested in these things than the rest of the mammal population, so of course I'd measure my most precious body part as precisely as possible!" Stu said and gently flicked the tip of his penis. "Also, impotence isn't a problem for most rabbits, believe me! We bucks stay virile way up to our 80s..."

He then looked uncharacteristically insecure for a second.

"Um... I don't know how you like your men but... I still hope my size's not too small for your taste... we smaller species can't help it..."

"Aw, don't worry about it!" Gideon chuckled. "I might be in the minority, but I think normal-sized ones are actually kinda better looking. Those huge rods you see in porn are almost creepy... and yers just, uh... compliments yer all-around cuteness!"

The fox then realized what he had said and immediately regretted it.

"Um... uh, I ah... sorry 'bout that, I just... I know rabbits don't like that word... I..."

"I've gotta admit, that's not the first word I thought you'd use to describe me..." Stu interrupted, looking flustered. "But I wouldn't be honest if I claimed to be offended. I've been called cute by predators  
who've fancied me, and I've always had no complaints about it, so don't feel like you’re being speciesist or anything."

As the younger male seemed to be reassured, the rabbit decided to take the initiative.

"So, now that everything's settled and you feel comfortable being naked around me, how about we take a shower, so we'll be spotlessly clean for the bedroom?"

"S-sure! Just… in a jiffy!"

The fox turned around awkwardly, hastily drew the shower curtains and then stepped into the shower, Stu behind him. Opening the faucet, he first checked the temperature by dipping his toes into the water running from the tap before turning on the shower head, the warm water now starting to pour down on them like a mighty rain.

"Um... I'm sorry if you're a bit uncomfortable..." Gideon apologized as he closed the curtains, ensuring the water wouldn't splatter all over the place. The older male could barely move at all in a small space between the wall and his friend. "I guess these showers ain't intended for more than one mammal, huh?"

"Too right..." Stu answered before taking a glance at the member in front of him. "Not to say I don't enjoy the view I'm having!"

"Hm, should've known you'd say so..." Gideon chuckled back and began to rub his fur. Moving from his head and face down to his shoulders, chest, stomach, crotch area, buttocks, tail, and finally legs and feet, he tried to wash as much sweat and grease from his fur as possible. While the buck was enjoying every bit of the show in front of him, he still didn't want to be left behind so he repeated the younger male's every move.

The tod then shut off the water and bent down to pick up a dark green bottle Stu was oblivious to until now. It wasn't hard to guess what it contained once he squeezed a big puddle of amber liquid onto his head and began to gradually spread it all over his body before handing the bottle to the rabbit.

The rabbit took a careful look at it.

"'Misty softwood soap. For canine and mustelid fur alike...'" he recited. "'Wash your fur with this ultimate soap that uses natural pine resin and spruce needle extract! Smell like your ancient ancestors and set your wild soul free!'"

"Kinda corny, right? I got that as a Christmas present from Gabriel, my lil' brother..." Gideon snorted as he watched his friend squeeze some of the soap onto his paw. "It also came with a deodorant."

"You got this back then? How come did I notice a slight change in your smell just recently?"

"Well, I just stuck with mah regular soap after Christmas, but a couple of weeks ago I figured I might just try this out. And honestly, so far, I like this so much I reckon this might become mah new regular soap! But then I'd have to start shoppin' at a cosmetic store instead of a regular grocery store..."  
Stu sniffed the soap a bit before starting to spread it on himself, a bit doubtfully since it wasn’t meant for his species.

"It's a small price for smelling good, Gid, even though I think you'd look a bit out of place in a cosmetic store..." he said while lifting up his left foot to clean between his toes. "The smell's fresh and manly, but a tad too predatory to my test... guess this bunny just has to stick with his fruit-extract soaps!"

The fox smiled, hoping his friend wasn't too bothered to use soap that 'would set his wild soul free'.

.  
.  
.

It didn't last for long before they both had rinsed themselves and were ready to dry off. Gideon decided that the rabbit had to resign himself to using the same towel as him since he didn't want to get any extra laundry for tomorrow, but the buck was more than okay with this since he could enjoy the smell of his friend's musk in the damp towel.

After the older male was done, the tod took the towel back and hanged it back on the towel rack.

"Well, we're both spanking clean now. I'm still sorry ya had to use mah more predator-ish smelling soap..."

"Don't worry about it, boy! By the morning I'll take a water-only shower and the smell will be mostly gone. Then the thing Bonnie and the kids will mostly smell back home is my distinctive smell..."

"Would she suspect something if you smelled a lot like me?"

"Eh, I doubt it. A tad of your and your soap's smell is gonna stick to me nonetheless, so it's not a big deal. If anything, she'd be glad for me to take care of my hygiene when visiting someone!"

The two friends shared a laugh and then the awkward silence hit the bathroom again.

"So, um... before, uh, we go to my bed..." Gideon began, scratching his left forearm while his tail nervously swang from left to right. "Do you wanna, um... clean yerself first, or... you wanna... me... to..."

"What? We just took a shower together. What's there to clean?"

"I mean, um... not the fur, but... eh... how could I say it, it's so embarrassin'...."

"Just spit it out! Can't be many things that are embarrassing enough to hide between us anymore!"

"Alright, alright!" the fox huffed irritatedly, although quickly regaining his nervous demeanor. "The thing is, um... if we're gonna go as far as... you know, we gotta... get our butts clean. Y'know... from the  
inside..."

Suddenly, it dawned on Stu.

"Oh!" he said surprised as his expression quickly turned into a cunning grin. "Naughty, naughty, naughty, you dirty fox! Somethin' has been up to your ass after all, hm?"

"Well, I've sometimes... used mah finger... nothin' bigger..." Gideon struggled to say, looking like his embarrassment had grown to a breaking point. "Just... am I or you gonna do it first?"

The buck felt like this was a thing he didn't want to tease him about any further.

"You can do it first, so you'll be through with it quickly," he said and gave the tod's leg a fatherly pat. "If it's okay, I'll just go and wait in the living room, watch tv or something."

"It's... it's more than ok," Gideon answered, sighing in relief. "Ya can grab somethin’ to eat if you're hungry, there should be some fruits and vegetables in the fridge."

"I appreciated that, Gid. I'll grab something."

Stu looked up to his friend once more and gave him a reassuring smile before turning his back to him, walking out from the bathroom.

The door behind him closed and now the rabbit was alone in the living room.

"He's so cute when he's acting all bashful...Even though I can understand it in this case... you have to do it to make things clean and pleasant but it's always so awkward..."  
Slowly walking to the kitchen, the buck moved one of the bar stools around the counter and pushed it in front of the fridge, just in case he couldn't reach what he'd want. Opening it, he began to observe what Gideon had preserved there: A pack of margarine, a carton of oat milk and orange juice, a few bottles of different spicy sauces, and a crisper drawer full of vegetables and fruits. Despite the stereotype, he decided to go for a big carrot that was sticking out of one of the bags, almost begging itself to be eaten.

"This is definitely from our crops, no other family in this town has carrots this juicy..." Stu thought proudly as he closed the fridge, pushed the stool back to its place, and bit into the carrot, not bothering to peel it since he knew Bonnie and he did a good job cleaning their vegetables once they had picked them up from the ground. "It's so big too... as big as Gideon's cock, actually. I wonder..."

Proceeding to slowly thrust the vegetable into his mouth until gagging caused the buck to snicker like a schoolboy until he pulled it out, walking next to the couch and letting himself fall onto it back first.

"Haah... it still feels a dream..."

Despite having a track record with men of various species ever since his teens, he could sense that this was something special. It had been two years since he had slept with a guy, when earlier it had been weekly. The number of lascivious bucks in Bunnyburrow seeking to blow their loads into his hole or the young teen bunnies wanting his member was boundless, but while the immense supply had come handy when needed, what Stu had really craved for a long time was an adventure. Something fresh, something new. What he had feared the most when he was young was that his sex life would become mundane. Find an easy partner, get hard, take it or give it, ejaculate, and then head to the showers. In his youth he had done it in nature, he had participated in orgies, he had been caught with his friend by the latter's brother, and pushed his body to the extreme limits with bigger mammals... Although he didn't regard all those events as good memories, at least there was something to think back to. Now he couldn't even remember the name of the last man he had slept with.

No matter how Stu had tried, he hadn't been successful at suppressing his feelings towards Gideon. Just the memory of the fox's presence after he'd come by at the Hopps residence had been enough for him to get a hard-on and the only way to get rid of it was to excuse himself from the rest of the family for a second. Slowly he had begun to realize that the only way to stop the endless cycle of secretly fantasizing about the tod was to try his lucks, to get either a fulfillment to the fantasies or a declining answer.

"Thank the rabbit Gods of... male love that the first option came true..."

A good 20 minutes passed by until the bathroom door flew open and the fox sang out that he was ready. Seemingly still as embarrassed as ever, he tried to give the buck instructions.

"You're short so just use the bidet shower, I have one... " he said and pointed at the gadget lying on the floor. "Just remove the trigger nozzle and stick the hose... up there and then turn on the sink water... You know the rest and then repeat..."

"No need to instruct me, Gid, you learn to do this by heart once you're as old and experienced as I am!" the buck answered and winked at the younger male. "You can go to your bedroom and... try to get into the mood a bit. But don't make a false start!"

With that remark, Stu stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him as the tod quickly walked away to his bedroom, unwilling to hear the older male's preparations.

Hastily and still stark naked he flopped onto the bed. He then took a glance at his room. On the right side of the bed stood a nightstand on which laid an alarm clock and a table lamp which he turned on.

A working table, a computer, and a swivel chair were situated next to a closet with sliding doors. On the floor laid a yellow rug while a green wallpaper with a summery landscape covered the walls and the ceiling. Unlike the rest of the condo, this room actually had a window in it, right above the nightstand, decorated with straw-colored curtains. By looking at the room it was clear that the fox's intention hadn't been to show this room to the visitor since empty coffee mugs were standing on the table while some dustballs were laying on the floor.

"I'm really gonna just... do it with Mr. Hopps...I can't believe it..."

If someone had told his younger self that he would lose his virginity to Stu Hopps, he would have laughed hysterically. Not only would have the young tod refused to believe that he'd ever sleep with a pray mammal, but Stu Hopps out of all of them?

After the little incident with Judy in the annual Carrot Festival, he had feared that the furious father would come to him and make sure that no one missed with his daughter. Even after they had settled and buried everything, there was still a hint of worry left in Gideon whether the Hopps family, especially Stu, had truly forgiven him. But as bizarre as it felt, the buck's confession had been the final blow that annihilated all his worries. Would you really want to have sex with someone you bore grudges against, even if you were a lustful rabbit?

Rolling over to his left side, he grabbed the alarm clock and set it at 8 PM. The fox would open his bakery at 10 AM on Saturdays and although he knew this was going to be a long night, he didn't want to oversleep. After waking up he would treat his friend a breakfast, watch him leave, and then continue with his schedule.

"It's been only five minutes... it's gonna take him longer..."

Gideon ran his right paw through his stomach and met his crotch. His penis had hidden back to its prepuce, but soon the fox got the red tip of it to peek out by rubbing his balls and starting to recall the moment he had seen Stu's body for the first time. For a man reaching his 50s, he still had a nice color in his fur, it hadn't faded almost at all. And despite being a little bit on the stocky side, the physical labor around the farm really did wonders to him. He had moderately defined muscles under the layer of fat, at least for lagomorph standards. The final thing the fox did to get his member completely out was picturing the older male’s genitals and round behind. Soon he would be having a feast with them...

"I wanna beat off so bad, it's been five days... But I gotta save it fer him..."

Keeping his promise, the tod didn't masturbate but still kept fantasizing about the rabbit while gently stroking his balls.

He ended up waiting half an hour, almost falling asleep, before Stu entered the room and awakened him from his thoughts. He stood at the door, looking around and observing the bedroom.

"I see the nature theme continues in this room, huh?"

The fox yawned, rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

"Yeah... It was nice fer ma to do this for me... I don't even wanna imagine how much money this all cost."

"You're probably going to live in this crib for a long time, so the redecoration was only a good thing. I mean, the success of your bakery shows no sign of declining, and as long as you're thriving with success here in Bunnyburrow, what's the reason to relocate? You could easily live here until you're retired!"

"Heh, I guess you've got a point there... Pa also said somethin' about the importance of ‘gradual renovation and condition maintenance in order to increase the value of a property’ and other fancy stuff like that..."

"I see your father's a man who’s well-informed about these things... you're lucky you've got such a guide..."

As the buck jumped to sit onto the edge of Gideon's bed, he was still looking around the room and scrutinizing every detail portrayed in the wallpaper. There was a meadow, clear blue sky, and a couple lindens. Had it been daylight that lit the room it would've made Stu feel cozy: after all, that image resembled the habitat where his ancestors used to reside couple millennia ago before evolving.  
Notwithstanding the evolution, there were still certain instincts, although innocuous, left in every mammal's brains which subconsciously affected their behavior and predilections. Now that the bedroom was almost completely dark, the bright scenery in the wallpaper didn't look like a daylight picture anymore. Now it looked like it was nightfall, and every rabbit back in ancient times knew that as dusk is falling the predators get out to hunt.

The older male turned around to face his friend, standing up on his knees while trying to contain his fervor. Although it would be ridiculous to call Gideon a sulking predator waiting his chance to catch his unsuspecting prey, the fact that the rabbit would've been virtually helpless against the tod still put him in a trepidatious mood. But this made him even more aroused. His member, that had been hard as a stone for a while now, leaked precum that flowed down all the way to his testicles as he began to gradually crawl towards the younger male, sensually keeping his brown eyes locked in him. Gideon wasn't able to react in any way. Even though he had been in this situation roughly an hour and a half before, it already felt like a distant memory somewhere in the past. He felt like a novice again. A novice who was about to be taught by an old stager of male love.

Reaching the fox’s lap, the buck wrapped his arms around the younger male's neck and relished the warmth that transmitted from his brawny, fluffy body. Then he inhaled the scent. That distinctive vulpine scent with a hint of the conifer extract of the soap. It was the final blow to ensnare the bunny into the subconscious trap that was waiting for him in his mind, the lure being his friend himself.

"Boom or bust, there's no going back anymore..." Stu whispered as his erect penis rubbed against the much bigger one, which was also leaking precum in abundance, its knot protruded and now out of the prepuce in all its glory. "I've craved for you for so long, Gid..."'

The younger male placed his right paw on the older one's right cheek. He was still quite flustered but had fallen for his lust so deeply that the shyness was starting to evaporate into oblivion.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Stu..." he answered while caressing the rabbit's chubby cheek. "I've wanted another man fer so long... I would've never imagined the first time would be with you... With a man so nice as you..."

Stu got up on tiptoes

"Well, let's make up for the lost time, shall we?

Closing his eyes and leaning forward the rabbit put his muzzle against the fox's rough snout and slipped his tongue inside, starting to torridly make out with the male he had so long coveted. This time the tod answered to the kiss. He gave the tongue some resistance, gently rubbing and caressing it, and at times pushed it far back into its owner's mouth. While the kissing continued, Gideon took a firm grip on the buck's chunky buttocks, who in return began to stroke himself with his right paw and the fox with the other one. For the first time, someone else was touching him there. The younger male yipped involuntarily.

"Feeling good, huh?" the rabbit teased while panting between the kisses. "Bet it's been a while you beat your meat..."

While it was true, Gideon didn't answer anything. The kisses, the frotting, the smell of precum, and the dark atmosphere in the room had put him into a trance-like state of oestrus where there was nothing else in the world but Stu and him, floating in an empty, rose-red space where lust prevailed. Everything else was all nonsense now. Natural instincts had won over reason. Even if someone recited his friend’s marriage certificate, or if someone found out about his affair afterward, nothing could halt the tod.  
The foreplay went on for a good while. Now that the spark between the two had grown into a glowing pile of embers, the rabbit soon found himself thinking he should turn up the heat even more. He broke the kiss.

"You... you're a... good kisser... for someone so inexperienced..." Stu huffed as he pulled out his tongue. The fox's mouth was still agape, so the rabbit was able to marvel at his sharp teeth. "I can't believe my tongue was among those huge chompers... It's been so long I scored with a predator, but they're always so attractive..."

"G-glad to please... Yer really great too..." Gideon answered, huffing as well. He was still surprised and a bit amused that the very thing most prey mammals feared about predators, his teeth and claws, could be the subject of their admiration and interest, but decided not to say anything.

"Well, it's only fair I show how glad I am to please another man..." Stu said cryptically as he quickly adjusted himself to lay on his stomach, his face now only inches away from the younger male’s crotch.  
"Lay on your back, will ya?"

The tod had had an inkling this was coming sooner or later, so he didn't question his friends leading role at all but laid obediently. His face still felt hot from the foreplay, but now it was going to get hotter.

The buck spread the sturdy legs around him so he wouldn't feel so cramped. Now hid friend’s creamy white testicles were at the same level as his chin, while the penis reached his eyes.  
He took the balls to his right paw while stroking his member with his left one, getting the fur of his palm a bit damp due to the precum leaking from the tip. Gideon winced and moaned in ecstasy. The older male hadn't even properly started yet, but it still felt much better than masturbating alone, even if using his finger to give himself a prostate massage. Not that the fox played with his anus often. In his youth he had experimented with his bottom a lot more, even going as far as buying a cucumber just to use it as his poor man's dildo when he was 15. However, the lack of lube and proper preparation lead up to an unpleasant and painful experience, which resulted in him losing his interest in using nothing but fingers when he got the urge to anally pleasure himself (and temporarily being weirded out around cucumbers).

After a while, Stu got bored with his paw. He wanted more.

"Alright, that's enough..." he said, looking up to Gideon, who had closed his eyes. As he reopened them, he saw as the rabbit let go off his member and adjusted his position one last time. "It's time for the real thing, boy..."

Knowing what the buck meant, the tod plainly nodded and gave him an uncharacteristically lustful glance.

"That's the spirit, my dear..." the older male snickered.

He began by simply giving the knot a long, passionate lick, reveling in his position as his tongue moved steadily up and soon found the tip of the bright red member where the source of the leaking precum resided. The fox startled and let out another yip. Finally, the rabbit took a firm grip on the base with his right paw and eagerly prepared to give his first blowjob in two years.

"Cock tastes better than I remembered... gosh I've missed this so much..." Stu thought, enjoying the sight of Gideon being in a state of total bliss. "I just hope my sucking skills haven't gotten rusty..."

Giving the whole length a final lick, the buck opened his mouth and took the tip into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it and sucking it. He slowly started to go deeper and deeper, his head going up and down, and soon his lips would reach the knot, which was the limit his mouth could take. The tod was moaning, squirming on his bed. He wouldn't have ever guessed that another mammal giving him head would feel that good, like something tight, warm, and wet trying to vacuum him. Prior to experiencing this, the biggest fear Gideon had had regarding fellatio was whether the teeth would accidentally scratch his penis, as he had always assumed that his first time would be with another tod or other canine. Now there was no fear of that since the teeth of a rabbit were not sharp at all.

The older male began to suck harder and faster. He had done this ever since his wild teen years, so he knew the proper way of giving pleasure with his mouth. The trick was to avoid teeth, use proper pressure, and take it as deep as possible without gagging while keeping your paws busy with the partner's balls or butt. The biggest member he had sucked was a reindeer's and the smallest a rat's, but no matter if the penis was huge, tiny, curved, straight, patterned or one-color, what Stu enjoyed most about giving head was to see his partners' faces full of pleasure before releasing the "reward" to his mouth. Adequately, he always swallowed. Not to please the man he had just blown, but because he genuinely liked the flavor of sperm, unless the man was a smoker or had unhealthy life choices in general, which he could immediately taste.

This continued for a couple of minutes. Stu kept up the fast cadence while playing with his friend’s testicles and his own penis, occasionally trying to go deeper and fit the knot in his mouth but immediately giving up after he began to gag. The fox moaned and let out snarls, yips, and whines as his toes wiggled in pleasure he had never experienced before.

With a loud smack, the buck suddenly let go of the penis.

"Wouldn't mind getting a taste of your seed, boy, but I want this to last..." he said, gawking his friend’s member that was now completely wet from his saliva as it wobbled for a while in front of him before coming to halt. "Had I sucked it for a little longer you would've cum already..."

"H-how... did ya... know..." Gideon said, barely able to form any comprehensible words as he panted. He had felt a climax starting to build up but was too caught in the moment to remark it.

"Bet you've noticed when you paw off, your tailhole starts to pulsate a bit before and while you cum," Stu explained. "I noticed your grundle twitching a bit, so I figured your hole was beginning to do that..."

"The hell did he notice that when he was so occupied with mah pecker..." the fox could only think.

As he got up to sit the rabbit let himself fall on his back in his turn. The tod got onto his knees, knowing very well what the rabbit was suggesting.

"Heh, I didn't even have t' ask you..."

"Well, I figured you'd be a versa once you told you've broken out your butt!"

"A... versa?"

"A guy who likes to be both a pitcher and a catcher."

"What in the... oh!"

"Yeah, so I anticipated you'd like to have a taste of me, too!"

Gideon looked at the member in front of him. It was small, yes, but since canines had been bestowed with a great sense of smell, the scent of the buck's pre-cum that had been staining his bedsheets a bit was strong in his nose, and awakening a great urge to find out if it would taste as arousing as it smelled. Without saying a word, he laid on his stomach and grabbed Stu's legs, spreading them apart.

"Oh yes, lead the way, you big fox..." Stu yelled out excitedly as the sensation of being dominated by a mammal so big and strong hit him. "Give this ol' bunny's cock a taste, will ya?"

The younger male snorted and shook his head.

"Ya don't leave me much choice..." he teased.

The fox followed the earlier example by grabbing the rabbit's testicles with his right paw. After sniffing the whole package, like canines were accustomed to do, he gave the pale red penis his first lick,  
from the base to the tip. Stu shuddered.

"Oh my gosh, just like that!" he moaned, holding the undersheet of the bed so tightly his knuckles were turning white. "How's the taste?"

Gideon let the flavor spread in his mouth, trying to find the right words.

"It's just... kinda salty... but good..."

Not wanting to leave his friend blue-balled, Gideon decided to accelerate from 0 to 100 as he opened his mouth wide open and took the member into his mouth in one go, starting to suck it slowly, the squelching and the rabbit's moaning began to fill up the bedroom. Soon he got the hang of it, only needing to remind himself to beware of his teeth. Up and down, up and down, up and down went his head as his rhythm got faster, squeezing the balls on his right paw as the buck groaned with pleasure, a drowsy, lustful smile spreading across his face. The tod was just as lustful as his friend, savoring the taste of his first male length.

Abruptly the older male began to moan louder, and his toes started to wiggle. He was ready to release, not only his seed but the pent-up climax he had been saving for his secret lover for days. But suddenly...

His penis didn't feel the warm mouth around it anymore. Gideon had stopped.

"I know you're about to burst, Stu, but I think there's only one way to end this night..."

The buck didn't have any time to answer as he felt being lifted from his current position to the bedhead, now laying on all fours. Taking a glance over his shoulder, he saw the fox eyeing his chunky buttocks and stroking his member with his right paw.

Oh.

He didn't even need to ask for the grand finale.

"I... want it so bad, Gid... I thought we were just going to suck..." he said, amazed how far his friend was ready to go for his first time. "It would... be an honor to be your first..."

"Even I have mah fair share of urges... and mah inner instincts tell me I should've mated with someone ages ago..." Gideon said, getting a bit closer to the rabbit's rear end, letting go of his penis as he placed his paws on the rabbit's butt cheeks and then spread them apart, revealing his anus. It was a slightly pink, hairless, small area that looked really tight for someone so experienced. Stu truly hadn't been with another man for two years. "I can't mate with a vixen and make pups cuz I'm gay, but I guess I'm still programmed t' mount someone every now and then..."

"He's talking about mounting... he must be very serious..." Stu thought, gulping both in tension and lust.

"So please, would you let me... mount you? I'd be very happy t' do that..."

Why did he even ask for permission?

"I know you're not the brightest fox out there, Gid, but you'd be a fool to believe any rabbit would turn down a cock like yours..." the older male teased. "I've been in a need of a ride for so long, and I know  
your natural instincts are starting to boil over, so..."

The tod waited for his friend to finish.

"You can do it."

"Darn yes!" the younger male howled, clapping his paws together and rubbing them. He was going to mate with someone for the first time in his life, and he didn't even feel bashful or awkward anymore. He loved this new-found confidence. The fox didn't know if it was a subconscious remnant in his brain so he wouldn't have plundered to find a female in the ancient times when reproduction was de rigueur, but he couldn't have cared less anyway. The only thing in his focus right now was how alluring the whole of the bunny's thick buttocks, anus, and cute fluffy tail looked like.

"Let me just grab the lube!"

Gideon jumped off the bed, opened one of the pigeonholes in the nightstand next to the bed and then pulled out a pink bottle with a silhouette of a canine paw on it before getting back behind Stu.

"Wouldn't have thought you have lube..."

"Hey, ya need to paw off somehow..."

The fox opened the cap of the bottle. He had bought it online, on a sex shop site called "Canidae", that, true to its name, was angled towards both female and male canine consumers. There were dildos, vibrators, BDSM and role-play equipment, magazines, videotapes, and other toys galore, but the only thing the tod dared to buy was lubricant called "Growl up", that advertised itself as a "long-lasting lube that's suitable for both vaginal and anal sex, as well as masturbating". Gideon had no idea how those qualities were supposedly canine exclusive, pondering the possibility of a deceitful advertising gimmick, but the good price-quality ratio made him buy it anyway. He was just about to squeeze some on his finger.

"Can you rim me?"

...

"Ya... want me to lick yer tailhole?"

"Well, that's what it means. It's clean, after all..."

The younger male had seen mammals do it in porn and the bottom ones enjoying it, so he didn't see any downsides of giving it a try.

"Guess I can just fer a bit," he said without ceremony, getting on all fours like a savage fox and sticking his snout between the stocky cheeks, his cold and moist nose hitting the rabbit's hole which got a wince out of the latter. He then stuck out his tongue and began to give the older male a rim-job, gently licking around his tailhole. To his surprise, it was more arousing than he had bargained for: there was something primitively perverted about his muzzle buried in the rabbit's rear end while hearing sounds of pleasure he never thought Stu Hopps's mouth could utter.

"Hng, that's- oh, just like that, Gid!" he moaned, squirming in pleasure. "Your tongue's already so nice, can't imagine how'd that cock of yours's gonna feel like..."

Hearing this made Gideon only more and more excited. He stopped what he was doing and got back on his knees.

"You don't have to imagine fer long..."

The lubricant bottle he had set aside for a while was now back on his left paw. The fox squeezed the transparent liquid onto his right index finger, placed it on the Stu's anus and slowly pushed the finger inside, starting to lube up the rabbit who was caught off the guard, but enjoying his friend’s initiative, moaning loudly as one, two, and finally, three thick fingers were spreading his tailhole, loosening it for the tough challenge ahead. While the tod poured more and more of the thick liquid into his anal cavity, he was soon so slippery he could've taken a buffalo if he wanted. At least partly.

After the older male was adequately lubed up, there was no need to finger him anymore, so Gideon withdrew his fingers and took up his position behind him.

"Don't hold back..." Stu said, burying his head into the pillow and giving out a moan as he felt the tod placing the tip of his member on his tailhole. "Fuck my ass as hard as you can..."

"I aim t' please..." the younger male answered. He was firmly holding the base of his penis with his right paw while keeping the other one on the older male's left buttock, as he had seen enough porn to know that he had to shove roughly an inch or two inside before he could continue paws-free, or else his member would just skid and not get in. He then began to push himself forward.

"Ah! Hng- oh Lord!" the buck groaned as the tip slowly forced its way in. It wasn't enough to reach his prostate yet, but the stimulus to the sensitive nerves around the anal entrance was enough to drive him insane. "H-how... deep are you now...?"

"Only the tip's in..." Gideon answered, panting heavily. He couldn't have described how good the pressure of the tight hole felt if someone had asked him.

"Fuck, it's huge... You better go slow, or I can't sit tomorrow!"

"Yes, siree..."

Now that his penis was deep enough not to slip, the tod let go of it, placing his right paw on the free butt cheek and began to thrust himself in, slowly but surely. Stu's anus was at the limits of its endurance after being void of male love for so long but was gradually getting used to the immense girth stretching it, as if dredging up the memories of those innumerable men that had penetrated it in the course of life. Whomever the member belonged, to a bigger or a smaller mammal, it was negligible, because their owners were always individuals. Sometimes a smaller penis, like a raccoon's or a woodchuck's, was enough to gratify the rabbit while a bigger one would leave him disappointed since many of their owners were too confident and ended up shoving themselves in too fiercely, making his rump hurt and hindering the rest of his day. But Gideon was not like that. He was gentle and sweet, a humble hero needed to save the buck from the sexual dry spell that had felt like an eternity. He was now inside the buck up to his knot.

"This 's how deep I'll go fer now... darn..." Gideon panted, his tongue slightly hanging out of his mouth. His friend's tightness felt even better than his mouth, making his legs shiver. "I'll thrust the knot in at the end... if ya can handle it..."

"Y-you'd be, hnnng, surprised what I can endure..." Stu answered, stuttering with his words as the younger male's length pulsated inside him. "Be-begin!"

The fox didn't waste second acting on his friend's request. Carefully pulling couple inches out and then thrusting them back in, he began to penetrate the buck, firmly holding on his buttocks as his anus made a squishing sound every time he shoved himself back in. Soon he was confident enough to speed up. He moved his paws up onto the older male's hips as his pace got faster and faster after each thrust. The only worthy opponent to the fox's lustful growling was the rabbit's intense moaning that could have even been heard throughout Bunnyburrow's empty town center if it wasn't for the concrete walls keeping their little mating season private.

"Hnnng! O Lord and mighty carrot Gods...!" he bellowed as the tod's length slid back and forth inside him, the pain completely replaced with incredible extasy. "F-fuck me harder!"

Stu didn't have the need to order the younger male at all, because his intention was to go harder on his friend's tailhole anyway. He was huffing and puffing, releasing the need to mount in one go as his claws instinctively dug into the bunny's flesh, getting a yelp out of the latter who was surprised and slightly hurt, but this reaction was caused mostly by zeal, as he had always loved it when a predator top would get boisterous and not treat him like royalty: if predators were able to bear small scratches to have great sex, so was he. However, it came with its costs, for the tingling of the claws on his hips was a nail in the coffin of his endurance: he was about to have an orgasm.

"I-I can't take it any longer!" Stu yelled out. "I'm gonna cum!"

"D-do it!" Gideon grunted back. "R-release yer load!"

Accompanied by primitive wailing, the buck began to ejaculate, and even though the younger male couldn't see it, he could still certainly smell the rabbit's sperm gushing out from the tip of his member, falling down onto the bottom sheet as his anus rapidly pulsated around the canine's length. It smelled rather salty, just like his own, but not as strong and astringent.

As the rabbit quieted down and began to sink into the afterglow, the tod hadn't stopped penetrating him even for a second, instead just building up the speed to the point where it was impossible for him to go any faster. The bed was shaking and made the springs of the mattress creak. What got him to perform this well was his previously unknown, innate ability, that was like a flower only just now starting to blossom and show the beauty of its petals. Furthermore, if he had watched himself from a third-person perspective, he couldn't have believed that he could carry out such an impressive physical performance, not getting out of breath the slightest while making his leg muscles work. Guess his P.E teacher had been wrong when he had told him to be unsuitable to any form of exercise...

It had been a life-changing evening for Gideon, but nevertheless, everything comes to an end, eventually. Nearly a minute after Stu had ejaculated, the fox started to feel something build up in his lower abdomen, like there was a big bolt of globular lightning forming in his guts, while his anal area was experiencing heaps of contractions. He let himself fall on the older male's back, binding his arms around his thickset torso, ready to erupt.

"Oh fuck...!" the fox growled, squeezing the buck's mid-section and hammering his round buttocks. "Get ready!"

The rabbit had his eyes half open, a dopey smile spread across his face.

"K-knot me!" he said faintly. "Cram it in!"

Intuitively, Gideon bit down onto the older male’s neck, performing his last thrust of the night as he buried his member knot-deep into him, starting to swell up and release the first spurts of warm, thick vulpine semen into the bowels of his friend. He was howling like a wolf during the whole moon. If someone had been strolling nearby Gideon Grey's Real Good Baked Stuff at the moment, they could've rationally drawn the conclusion that the baker was practicing exorcism, consulting some kind of deities for the sake of his bakery's prosperity.

As the tod stopped ejaculating and his knot had swollen to its whole extent, tying him to Stu, he let himself collapse on top of him.

The younger male's mind went wholly blank. He had completed the first mounting of his life, accomplishing what he had fantasized about ever since his puberty had started as he now basked in his success, slowly catching his breath again after such exhausting toil. Gideon had flushed away years of sexual frustration. Dismal memories of the times when he would be angry at himself for being incompetent at dating came to his mind, specifically one summer when he was 16 and an ran away to Zootopia with Travis for two days. The hob had boasted that he would get laid in that great city and when he actually lived up to his words, the fox had felt indescribable jealousy and self-loathing. But now he could finally flip the bird at those recollections and pat his former self in the back.

It took Gideon half a minute to recover from his afterglow and notice that he was still hugging his friend. Pulling his arms from under the older male he could now just loll on his stomach, his limbs outspread.

"Aw, bhoy..." he began, but was taken aback how slurred his voice before glancing down his snout he realized his jaw was still holding onto the buck's neck. The metallic taste of blood flavor was spreading in his mouth.

The fox panicked.

"Oh my gosh, Stu!" he yelled out as his teeth let go of the rabbit. "I had no idea I'd do that, I..."

"Don't move!" the older male screamed. He was breathing heavily, eyes closed. "Don't make any darts!"

Blinking first in confusion but soon remembering that he had buried his knot inside his friend, the tod understood what was up.

A tear went down on Stu's cheek.

The fox panicked harder.

"Oh my Lord, Stu, are you okay? I should've known yer body can't..."

"Sh-shut up..." the buck interrupted, slightly opening his eyes and trying to smile at the younger male. He had figured the lubricant didn't have numbing chemicals in it once he began to feel the knot puffing up inside him, pressuring his already tight anal walls after a long time of using nothing but his fingers and small vibrators up there. The problem was not exactly Gideon's size, Stu had taken bigger members and knots in the past. Above all, it was the lack of usage his tailhole had been going through until this night that put the him literally in a tight spot. "J-just let me rest for a bit, it'll get used to it..."

The rabbit closed his eyes again and squeezed the undersheet folds in his paws, trying to cope with the pain that, fortunately for him, was steadily fading away while the fox didn't dare to say anything, afraid that even the slightest motion could hurt his friend.

About a minute went by before Stu’s pain was gone.

"I... I think I'm fine now..." he said as he let go of the undersheet, restoring the circulation in his paws that had gone dead. The enjoyable part of being tied with a canine began, namely his prostate being stimulated by the pulsating knot. "You've got to be the biggest canine that's been inside me if wolves don't count..."

"I'm still sorry..." Gideon said in guilt. It almost looked like he was about to cry. "I should've known better not to do it cuz mah dick is pretty hefty and..."

"For crying out loud, stop blaming yourself! I asked you to screw me and you did that more than great! Finito!"

...

"Huh?"

The fox was flabbergasted and looked like he was about to protest, but eventually gave up and closed his mouth, sighing heavily. Stu continued talking, this time more calmly.

"That was your first time and that's always something special, Gid. I've got years of action behind me, but never, ever have someone as inexperienced as you exceeded my expectations so overwhelmingly as you did. You're only a few years short from being 30, for pity's sake! That's too long to preserve your virginity, for a tod as handsome as you that should've been the thousandth mounting at least. All this time you've deserved so much better, so my asshole aching a bit should be insignificant compared to the experience you just had."

"..."

Gideon let out another sigh. His expression was hard to interpret, it was both proud and humble.

"Thank you," he whispered, moving his left paw on his friend’s head to stroke it. "I appreciate this. I really do."

The rabbit smiled, lifting his paw on top of the fox’s.

"I meant every word. Trust me, if you get a sexual compliment from a bunny, it's serious," he joked. No matter how delicate the situation was, he still got the quips. "I wouldn't have traded this night for  
anything."

The two tired males laid there for a while, embracing each other and cherishing the unforgivable time they had spent together: the baseball match, the disclosure of the buck's feeling, the shower, and the mating. However, it was almost 1.30 AM and since they both had to wake up early, they needed to hit the hay as soon as Gideon could pull himself out. Which raised the question...

"So, how long does it take for your knot to shrink?" Stu asked, breaking the silence. "Like, five minutes or something?"

"Somethin' like that..." the tod yawned, rubbing his eyes. His lassitude was payback from his body that wasn't used to the physical labor he had exhibited tonight. "It's cuz a canine male of ol' time had to ensure that he was the one to impregnate the female and not some mangy rival punk..."

"I know basic biology, Gid... I was just curious 'cause I know is that the tie can last from a couple of minutes to up to half an hour. It varies individually..."

“Yeah, fer me it's around five to ten minutes, so we still gotta wait fer a while..."

The time went on for seven minutes in total before the tod felt like he had shrunken enough. Prior to that, they had tried to pull out a couple of times, but the tight hole had resisted their attempts too fiercely and the older male didn't want to take any risks: a visit to the ER due to a ruptured anus would have been hard to explain both to the doctor and Bonnie, so he decided to play it safe. Nevertheless, the fox's word weighed enough for him to give the younger male permission to try again.  
Gideon got up on his knees, placing his paws on the buck's cheeks.

"I'll try to pull it out now..." he said. "I'll just hold onto your butt and lift mahself up, alright?"

"That's should do the trick, just be slow and careful..." Stu answered, preparing himself mentally for the worst, just in case. "If I say it hurts, stop immediately."

"Roger that... The fox began to pull his member out of the rabbit slowly, just like he had instructed. At first, it seemed like the knot was still too big to be removed, it soon came out, accompanied by a loud pop. Hot vulpine sperm began to flow out from Stu's rectum, resembling a cascade as the pearl-colored liquid fell onto the bed, joining the puddle of lagomorph’s own semen. 

"Gosh, how seldom do you paw off?" the buck teased. "It feels like you came gallons..."

"Couple times a week, but now it had been five days..." the younger male admitted, scratching his head as he wiped his penis clean to the blanket. "And... the better I please mahself the more I cum, so..."

"I know, I know, just toying with ya..." Stu chuckled. He then lifted his bottom a bit and glanced over his shoulder, seeing a glimpse of his wide-open anus. "Gosh, that could pass for a cave!"

The two laughed heartily, all inhibitions dissipated between them.

It was time to wrap up. Gideon reached for lamp standing on the night desk, finally letting the darkness to fall into the room as he laid on his right flank, grabbing the older male from behind into a tight hug and snuggling his head. A perfect end to a perfect night.

"As much as I wanted to have pillow talk with you, I need to be back at the farm at 9 AM..." Stu yawned, closing his eyes. "Good night, Gideon."

"Good night, Stu..." the tod answered and closed his eyes as well.

The two fell asleep almost immediately.

 

_8:15 AM, Gideon Grey’s Condo_

 

Not the beep of the alarm clock, but the distant patter of the shower awakened Gideon. His first reaction was to roll over and snooze for a couple more minutes but as he noticed that Stu was gone, he opened his eyes completely, rubbing some rheum out of them before sitting up. The fox could hear the shower turning on. Not wasting any time lying on the bed he threw away the blanket and got off the bed, still drowsy but slowly starting to freshen up. Now standing next to his bed, he saw what a mess they had made: both the bottom sheet and the quilt cover had stains of dried semen on them, the bed had moved roughly an inch out off the wall, and the lubricant bottle had dropped onto the floor. Quickly moving the bed back against the wall and picking up the bottle onto the nightstand, he glanced down to his crotch. He couldn't remember when he last hadn't had a morning erection, so it was weird to see his member hidden in its prepuce this bright and early

Before walking to the kitchen, the fox took out a pair of green boxers from his hamper in the closet and put them on. The priority was to brew a strong cup of coffee so he could make it up to the short night's sleep as he waited for Stu to finish showering. He could prepare a proper breakfast when the older male was on his way back home.

As Gideon scooped couple spoonfuls of powder into the coffee machine, he recalled his amazing night. Once he had been laying on top of the rabbit after his first mounting, bedazzled by his orgasm, he could've gone as far as saying that agreeing to the buck's proposal had been one of the best decisions of his life. He was no more a virgin, but he had also changed in other ways. He felt just a bit more confident, not to say that his archetypal, socially awkward character had drastically changed. Life isn't a fairytale where you can improve yourself by just waving a magic wand, and one time wouldn't change the fact that there would still be many mishaps along the tod's way of gaining self-esteem, both sexual and other sorts. In a sense, he was a changed man, but in another sense also not.

"Guess I'm the same ol' Gideon Grey I used to be... but it's good."

Not even five minutes later, as the coffee maker was done brewing, the bathroom door opened and out stepped Stu, smelling fresh and wearing the same clothes he had had on yesterday. He looked a bit tired and was surprised to see that the younger male was up.

"Oh. Good morning, Gid!" the buck said as he approached the counter, hopping on one of the bar stools. "I see you're an early riser as well, even though we were occupied with each other so late last night."

"Good morning!" Gideon answered, pouring himself a cup of freshly brewed coffee. "Would ya like a cup?"

"I would but give me a glass of water instead. Bonnie gave me a deadline to 9 AM, but I'll leave a bit earlier 'cause I got some paperwork to do."

The tod opened the cupboard behind him, taking out a tall glass and filled it with water, then laying it in front of his friend like a bartender. The buck drank it up in one go, rehydrating himself. He was hungry and yearned for something to eat but could wait until he was back home and prepare his trademark breakfast: a cup of black coffee, a glass of orange juice, a sandwich with a slice of tomato, and fruit like apple or pear.

"So..." the rabbit began as the tod took the class back and placed it by the sink. "Since we didn't get to talk after we were done, how was it?"

Gideon snorted.

"Do I even need to say? It was... amazing. Mammals always write online 'bout how the first time's always just practisin' and never feels that good, but I can't imagine anythin' better than what we did!"

"Oh, trust me, once you improve even further, you will exceed the beast that fucked me last night... You're no way near the biggest bombshell I've been with, but I you are the best first timer that I've met, and that's a good start. Just keep up the dominant nature and you'll quickly ascend to stardom among the bucks in this town!"

"Eh, my dick's already sore from the little action we had, so I'll pass the renown...

Gideon chuckled to his own remark before realizing something he had wanted to ask before but had completely forgotten about. He appeared uneasy.

"Um, so, I just remembered one thing," he began, setting his coffee mug aside and rubbing his paws together nervously. "Did you get hurt when I bit down onto your neck? Please don't say I left an imprint!"

"Don't sweat it, it's not like you're the only pred to do that,” Stu reassured. "I looked at it in the mirror and it might scar, but it wouldn't be the first. The fur in my back will cover it regardless..."

"But what's Bonnie gonna say if she runs her paw through yer back?"

"Nothing, really. But I'll hide this one 'cause it's fresh. Otherwise, she could suspect something."

"She... doesn't mind the older ones?"

"She thinks they're hot."

"Alright, I won't go any further."

Stu laughed as Gideon shook his head in embarrassment, but quickly brushed it off, changing the subject to something else. It was a bit banal, but the fox enjoyed talking about something else than mating for a change. Although there was now a lecherous hint in their relationship, Stu Hopps would and could never be anything but a good friend for him since the buck was married with kids, but if it was true that Bonnie herself had said she wouldn't mind her husband having male lovers outside their marriage, the tod was ready to capitalize on that assent. The sexual culture among lagomorphs was complicated, after all.

Once the clock hit 8:30, the buck hopped off the bar stool, ready to leave back home.

"Well, it takes me ten minutes to drive back, so I'll leave now," he said, placing his paws on his hips and smiling at the younger male. "I want to impress her for being in time for once."

"I bet she'll be impressed, you're not the most punctual bunny, after all."

Stu bridled in mock offense before taking a couple of steps back, expecting a plain valediction, but the fox got him to halt.

"Are ya not gonna let me kiss you goodbye?"

"...Huh?"

"Well, I just reckon it wouldn't be courteous for me to let you go without a proper farewell, huh? "

Things happened so fast that the rabbit didn't have any time to react as the tod got closer to him, getting down on his left knee and placing his right paw under his friend's chin before he pulled their muzzles against each other for a quick kiss once more. He then caressed his cheek for a second before standing up.

The buck touched the spot where the tod had panted the kiss, a lopsided grin forming across his face.

"I like this new side of yours, keep it up!" he said, giving the fox thumbs up. "Hopefully you'll show it to other mammals as well, especially to other guys!"

"I can try, that's all I can promise," the younger male answered, smiling as well.

With that being said, Stu walked at the front door, opening it as he appeared to exit to the staircase before making one last twist, turning around once more.

"Next time you get horny and wanna toss one off, send me a text message instead," the rabbit said, winking. "Unless I'm occupied with something, I'm always up to some action!"

Gideon snorted, waving at Stu who finally closed the door, leaving the younger male alone in his condo to perform his morning rituals. The older male happily came down the stairs, as if he was dancing, opened the entrance of the bakery, and was greeted by the fresh morning air. Looking around he beheld the slumbering center of the town where he had grown up, married, had kids, reaped the fruits of his labor, and gone through the joys and sorrows of his life.

The sun was rising, illuminating the ceilings of the buildings around him slightly red as he walked to his car.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed reading the first fanfiction that I've ever published, although it became very, very long. Almost like a novella.
> 
> In this series, I will write about Gideon's and Stu's lives in and outside Bunnyburrow, but you'll get to see some side-characters as well. The next part will focus on the buck's younger years and make couple things clear about the sexual culture among rabbits' and other lagomorphs in my Zootopia headcanon. Despite my own ideas, you can always leave me requests and if your idea is good enough, I'll see what I can do :)
> 
> If there were some weird, clumsy errors with grammar and whatnot, I apologize since I'm not a native English-speaker.
> 
> All oc characters I've created/will create are free to use.
> 
> Leave kudos if you enjoyed, and comment your thoughts if you got any, they are much appreciated!


End file.
